A second Chance
by WickyLEE6
Summary: What if D'Jok's mother hadn't died when she gave birth to him? Takes place from when Sonny reveals to D'Jok the nature of their familybond, will D'Jok's mother recent Sonny for his actions, or take him back? will D'Jok finally have the family he longed for all his life? one off. Sonny/ D'Jok and D'Jok's mother. Hope you guys will like it.


**A SECOND CHANCE**

Sonny saw D'Jok standing at the window of the hotel. His son. How had he survived? But, then again, Labor had, though slightly changed, and with a new identity. Not that it was all that strange. He had done the same, what was different, was that he had joined the pirates and become their leader over the years. He poured all his hatred, all his energy into attacking and stealing from Technoid. Sonny approached his son. It was beyond imagination. His son. It made him sad, to think of all the years he had missed out on. Sonny quickly checked the area. He knew his son had come here, to decide on what to do in regards to the metaflux. There was no way to tell when he would have this chance again. Sonny knew he had to break the silence, make the boy alert to his presence.

'Beautiful huh?' he asked, as he stoped behind D'Jok.

D'Jok didn't turn. Wich was understandable. To him, Sonny was still a stranger. He didn't know about the family ties.

'I always thought I'd be one of these stars one day' D'Jok said.

He didn't seem all that secure now, as when he was on the pitch, playing with his flux and scoring goals. But a star, he already was in his fathers eyes. It was time to let him know that.

'You're already one of these stars D'Jok. Getting rid of the metaflux won't change that' Sonny said as he walked up next to him and put his hand to the glaswindow of the ship.

D'Jok seemed to have lots of doubts, doubts it seemed he kept from his teammates, from everyone.

' What happens if we get rid of the metaflux? What if this whole adventure suddenly ends? It would be like.. it never excisted. Like I..never excisted' he said, and leaned slightly towards the window.

Sonny was trained to notice even the slightest signs of trust. His son, not knowing it, was already starting to trust him. Then, he saw the bracelet.

'D'Jok!' he asked.

There, suspicion was painted on his son's face.

'That bracelet with the medallion that you have, where did you get it?' Sonny was unaware that he held his breath.

D'Jok smiled as he looked at it.

'It's beautiful, don't you think Sonny?' he asked.

'It sure is' said Sonny.

'It was a gift, once given from my mother, to my dad' D'Jok explained.

'It's a set of two?' Sonny tried to act surprised.

D'Jok knew that much. Round his wrist, the bracelet seemed to be burning.

' My mother.. she and dad was in a crash, being chased by Technoid. I don't know much about it. Dad had made arrangements to save us all from Technoid. But, it ended in costing his life' D'Jok looked sad.

'And your mother?' Sonny asked.

'She'll be coming to Genesis tomorrow, along with a friend that helped her care for and raise me. A psycic woman named Maya. She's awsome' said D'Jok.

'Did.. you ever learn what had happened to your father D'Jok? Back then, Technoid was into heavy cover ups. They still do, but not as intensely' said Sonny.

D'Jok looked at him. Sonny met his gaze. There seemed to be a hope in the boys eyes.

'Sonny, all these questions.. it seems you're out fishing. Do you know something?' D'Jok asked.

Sonny nodded silently.

'Before I answer that question D'Jok, I need to know one last thing. Your mother, did she move on? And got married again?' he asked.

D'Jok shook his head.

'Mom was head over heels in love with Dad. Since she lost him, she never dated, despite me naging her. I've seen her wedding photo. Dad looked like a handsome guy' said D'Jok.

'Looking to become like him then?' Sonny smiled.

D'Jok giggled.

'Perhaps, but to get his looks, I'll have to dye my hair' D'Jok laughed.

'how so? Red isn't all that bad?' said Sonny.

'Dad was tall and blonde' said D'Jok.

Sonny pulled his breath quickly, and it didn't go unnoticed.

'Now, Mr. Blackbones it's time you tell me why you're being so interrested in things' D'Jok demanded.

Sonny knew it was time. It had been for years. It was just recently he had learned the truth. All of those missing him.

'D'Jok, you said there were two medallions like that? One, that belonged to your mother, wich is now worn by you, and the one that belonged to your father. I'm sure you think that the one given to your father on their weddingday, is long gone right?' Sonny asked.

D'Jok nodded.

'Though, I wish I could have at least gotten to know my father' he whispered.

Sonny struggled to remain calm and not spook the boy by embracing him. There wouldbe time for that later.

Sonny pulled up his sleeve.

'Does this look familliar?' he asked and showed D'Jok the bracelet.

The shock was painted on his son's face.

'Where did you get it? Did you steal it?' he looked angry at him.

'No, your mother gave it to me, on our weddingday, 18 years ago today' said Sonny silently.

'You understand what this means, don't you?' he asked his son.

'You're my father?' D'Jok looked shocked.

'Yes D'Jok, I am' Sonny confirmed with a smile.

'I don't believe it. I have a father, and he's Sonny Blackbones. Why didn't mom see that?' D'Jok wondered.

'I looked differently back then, D'Jok. The name, my appearance, all changes necessary to survive among the pirates' Sonny said.

'This changes everything, all I believed' said D'Jok.

Then, he looked at Sonny.

'Sonny, will you meet my mother when she arrives?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'I will son. But for now, you need to get back to your teammates, you have an important decission to make' he said.

As Sonny walked away, D'Jok was left to himself...

'Mom, I need to tell you something' D'Jok was serious on the phone, as he looked at the gingerhaired woman on the other end.

'Off course D'Jok. What's happened? You have not fallen injured have you?' she sounded worried.

'No, it's nothing like that. I just met a man today, that told me something, about my father' said D'Jok.

As always, when the subject of his father, Niobe's beloved husband I'Son, was brought up, he could see her eyes tear up.

'D'Jok, do we have to talk about this? You know how much I miss him' she started.

D'Jok nodded.

'Mom, have you ever paid close attention to the wanted poster for Sonny Blackbones? Does something about him strike you as familiar?' D'Jok wanted to know.

His mother seemed to think.

'Now that you mention it, he does have I'Son's hight and his blonde hair' she said thoughtfully.

'He has more than that. He wears the second bracelet!' said D'Jok.

'D'Jok, this man is a pirate. You shouldn't hang out with him anywhere. You know he is wanted by the authorities. If you're seen along with him, they might think you're a pirate too' said Niobe worried.

'Mom, I just spoke with him. He's carefull to be alone around me. But, he did ask alot about you' D'Jok said to defend Sonny.

Niobe's eyes all of a sudden sparked with hope.

'Do you know where I can find him?' she asked.

'For a few days, yes. Why?' D'Jok wanted to know.

'I need to see for myself D'Jok. I need to know' Niobe said.

'You'll meet him soon enough' said D'Jok and hung up.

It seemed confirmed that this was the real deal...

Sonny still held the sphere with the metaflux, as he placed it in The Black Manta's vault. As soon as security was up, he had an agreement with his son. Thanks to Duke Maddox, The pirates now had immunity. They were free men. Corso had been very surprised when Sonny told him who he was to meet.

'Three out of three Sonny. I am very happy for you. But, what are your plans?' he wanted to know.

'Come with me, and meet this woman yourself Corso. Then, you make a judgement call' said Sonny.

They had agreed with D'Jok, to meet at the snowkids hotel.

D'Jok met him in the lobby when they arrived.

'I'll take you to mom's room Sonny' he said.

Sonny smiled.

'Lead the way D'Jok!' he smiled.

Two storeys up, D'Jok stoped outside a room. There were two gingerhaired women there, one of them with a purple scarf around her head and a crystalball infront of her. She looked up as they arrived.

Niobe was pale with shock, as she rose from the bed.

'I'SON?' her eyes flowed over with tears.

Sonny found it hard to speak because of the lump in his throat.

'Niobe..Honey...' he stoddered.

'It's you, it's really you!' Niobe was in no doubt.

It was her husband, he was alive.

'We'll leave you two alone' said D'Jok and nodded to Corso and Maya to follow him.

'We better, they have a lot of catching up to do' smiled Maya.

Everything seemed to turn right now. The snowkids won their first final, Aarch was already going for no.2 and Rocket's parents had been reunited. Now, a second reunion took place.

'I'Son, you look different' said Niobe.

'I don't go under that name no more' said Sonny.

'Oh, you're Sonny Blackbones now, right?' she said.

Sonny nodded.

'Niobe, I don't know where to start..' he said.

She placed a finger on his lips.

'Shh, don't worry my dear, we have the rest of our lives to figure that out' she smiled...

Sonny looked to the woman beside him. She was sound asleep, resting peacefully in his arms. They had decided to start over. And after that, Niobe had demanded they spend the night together, reliving how they made D'Jok, to seal the promise.

He had gotten a second chance. The moment she had kissed him, it had been over. He knew he would do whatever she asked. They would become a family again, and now that the pirates were immune, it seemed a good time to start over.

Sonny smiled, as Niobe slowly woke up.

'one more time Sonny' she smiled.

A suggestion he was more than willing to follow through on.

**The end**


End file.
